


All Tangled Up

by BabyBoyBolide, KirbyHatesTerfs



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Danvid, Hinted Maxvid - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Max catches them and is disturbed?, Mentions of Pedophilia, Mentions of Underage, PWP, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Smut tbh, dub-con, handjobs, pedophile!David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyHatesTerfs/pseuds/KirbyHatesTerfs
Summary: David hasn't been sleeping well since the day he caught Daniel and Neil. He hasn't been feeling so well, either.Daniel offers to help him feel better, but David isn't so sure about his methods...





	All Tangled Up

**Author's Note:**

> !!!CAUTION!!! MAXVID HINTED AHEAD!!! AS IS PEDOPHILIA!!!
> 
> This whole thing is just an excuse for me to write porn, to be honest.  
> The first chapter is a little bit of plot, surprisingly enough! The second will be mostly porn!

It'd been three days since the incident. For three days, it haunted David. During every waking moment and every ounce of sleep he got. Even when he slept well, there were dark bags under his eyes. Sure, when he was awake, it haunted him. But in different ways.

When he was awake, he could distract himself. An occasional image, or thought of him fucking Max. An occasional noise would slip in his thoughts, and he would hear Neil's cries of pleasure or Daniel's soft grunting. Being asleep was different.

When he was asleep, he couldn't control what he saw or heard. David's dreams were plagued with lewd noises. The sounds he hoped he could pry from Max, despite his inner mantra screaming at him, telling him that he did not want to force those same noises from the kinky-haired ten-year-old that Daniel managed to draw from the young scientist the blond had been caught fucking in a tent.

On the first day, he played it cool. Pretended that he was sick, that he caught whatever Neil had. It was difficult, but he managed to trick Gwendolyn into thinking that he was ill. The second day, he had tried the same thing, but it didn't work. Never before had the ginger ever been thankful for having so much anxiety in his life. His unease had gotten the better of him, and he immediately threw up into a trash can at breakfast after catching a glimpse of Max, Nikki, and Neil from the corner of his eye.

Gwen made the freckled man rest that day.

When the third day finally rolled around, the counselor knew that he couldn't hide anymore. He shared a room with Daniel for goodness sake! The only way he managed to avoid the blond was to either pretend to be in the restroom for hours on end until he fell asleep, or by pretending to be asleep himself, and undisturbed by the way icy blue eyes bore into his back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost all day, David still did his best to avoid the most troublesome trio in camp, as well as trying his absolute hardest to stay out of Daniel's line of sight.

Once that day, the blond had quite literally bumped into him but was so fixated on chasing Nikki around, trying to get Muack back from the campers that had stolen her, that he merely apologized and continued with his chase without another thought.

That fraction of a second he and Daniel locked eyes when they passed one another made David's heart pound out of his chest. All day, the auburn-haired man's chest felt constricted.

Everywhere he looked, every pair of eyes he locked with, every graze of tiny hands against his own during activities, they all made his throat go tight and almost-copper brows furrow. Every sudden noise or every jumpscare performed by campers on the ming-jade-eyed man made his day more and more difficult. It was like they knew.

They knew what he was. David was an absolute monster. An animal for so many goddamned reasons! The redhead let Daniel rape Neil. He wanted to... David didn't even know what he wanted! He knew he was a pedophile- nonexclusive- for years! Still, never before had he thought about sexual encounters with minors! Just... He just wanted to love kids. To hold them and cuddle them close and hear them laugh and giggle and pull him closer.

Never before had he ever thought about making love, about raping a young child! Not until Max.

Not until he saw the way the caramel-skinned preteen smiled at his friends. Or the way he removed his shirt and hoodie when it was time to get ready for swimming activities. Until he saw that smooth belly and dusky nipples, those thin little arms. The ideally placed baby fat that made the little brunet look like he had slight hips and a little bit of a belly that he would probably grow out of when he started to hit puberty.

Even then, his terrifying desires didn't start to kick in until relatively recently. Sure, the redhead has had a crush on Maximilian for over a year! The boy had been coming to camp for two years now, and he was too cute not to love, but... Something about him was so desirable compared to other children he had been around before. Just the thought alone, thinking about the ways he wanted the ten-year-old made his stomach sink.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, the man tried to focus on his surroundings. His therapist said it could help prevent panic attacks when they were coming on, but he also found it to be an excellent coping method ever since he started having thoughts like that. Disgusting, horrible thoughts...

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, David let out a heavy sigh. Once Daniel signed up to be a camp counselor, he was forcibly paired (not that he minded) with the handsome blond, left to share a room with the man. Glancing out of the window, the freckled man took a deep breath. The sun had set, the moon was rising.

Probably the best thing about the night had been the campfire. David couldn't help but think back on the night as he began slipping off his boots with furrowed brows, setting them under the edge of his bed to keep them out of the way.

Slipping off his shirt, he smiled fondly to himself. Gwen and Daniel had thought it'd been a pretty good day and that the campers deserved a lovely treat. As a reward for their fantastic behavior (compared to any other day, at least), the counselors gave the entire camp permission to stay up and hour or two later than usual and even bought s'mores for everyone.

That night, Max had felt so tired that he fell asleep on the counselor's shoulder. He'd wanted to carry the preteen back to his tent, but upon trying to lift him, accidentally startled him awake and got a face full of tiny fists and a kick to the gut as the brunet demanded he be put back down. David agreed, albeit reluctantly. He'd been looking forward to tucking the boy into bed.

Slipping off his shorts, the twenty-four-year-old opened the dresser beside his bed, pulling out a pair of pajama shorts and slipping them on over his boxers. Tossing his dirty clothes into the hamper, he heard the door to the shared room creak open slightly. Back facing the door, he didn't look behind him. He was too scared to do so.

Instead, his fingertips fiddled with the yellow fabric around his neck before untying it and lightly tugging it away from his soft skin, doing his best to distract himself from the man he heard walking into the room behind him as he was saying goodnight to Gwen.

"Night, Gwen! See you tomorrow," Daniel said with his signature grin before quietly closing the door behind him.

David could feel those icy blue eyes bore into his back and piercing out through the front of his chest.

"David?"

As soon as the blond's smooth voice left pale pink lips, the lankier of the two almost choked on the air he was trying to breathe in. In a fraction of a second, he collected himself, croaking out a silent, "Yes, Daniel?" In reply.

Behind him, he could hear the shuffling of clothes, letting him know that the other was undressing and preparing for bed himself. Daniel slipped off his shirt and went through his bag. Upon coming to Camp Campbell, he only brought minimal wear. The blond hadn’t expected to stay anywhere near this long.

Platinum brows furrowing, he finally asked his question, “You aren’t going to tell anyone, are you?”

Across the small room, David sat down on his bed slowly, gnawing on his bottom lip. In truth, he didn’t know. Deep down, he knew that he should tell someone. Still, it was difficult. He didn’t do a damn thing about the other male counselor raping Neil at all! David got off on it! The memories flooded him all at once.

All of the noises, the little huffs, and puffs Neil was letting out as he tried to fit the man’s entire girth. Every little-choked whine that escaped the tiny brunet as the newest counselor fucked into his cunt.

Oh, how he wished that were him and Max. How sick that made him feel to think that way.

Feeling a twitch down below and guilt roiling in his stomach, he now knew his answer. “No, Daniel, I… I’m not going to tell anyone,” he answered softly, “but I should. I just... I won’t; I can’t, I’m just as guilty as you are! Oh, God!” David’s face buried itself in his hands as he let out a hiccuping sob, his torso quivering.

Daniel jumped at the way the other suddenly sobbed. What the Hell was he so upset about? Inside, the other knew- the shame, the unacceptance from yourself and others, the pain. The platinum blond grimaced before reaching a hand down to the other’s shoulder, resting it there. He was only in his boxers right now, but he didn’t care.

Carefully setting himself down on the edge of the auburn-haired man’s bed, the cultist let out a heavy sigh. When David unexpectedly pressed his head into the bleach-blond’s pale neck, blue eyes caught a glimpse of something they probably weren’t meant to see. In the leading counselor’s pajama pants, a half chub had formed. He could only wonder what the other had been thinking about.

Suppressing the smug smirk that tried to overcome his features, he merely let the man weep on his shoulder, grateful that his sobs had quieted some over the last minute or so. Daniel reveled in the silence for a few moments before parting his lips and asking in a hushed whisper, his breath warm against the other’s ear, “What were you thinking about, David?”

Confusion sparked in David. Ming-jade eyes flickered up to meet icy blues as the other pulled himself away from the cultist’s body. Tilting his head, a flash of what could have been considered curiosity or surprise flurrying up behind bright jade irises. “Wh… What?” the ginger inquired softly. Daniel thought it was cute, how the other was playing innocent.

“I asked,” the blond said lowly, “what you were thinking about. The other day, David.”

The freckled counselor could feel his lips press thin, eyes darting from those piercing, dangerous blues to the door, the walls, the windows, anywhere but him. Looking at Daniel was like looking at the past, looking at his mistakes. He knew he would never forgive himself for what he let happen to Neil, let alone what he did while he let it happen.

David’s lips just barely parted, releasing a cracked voice of a whisper, “I don’t… I don’t see how that’s relevant, Daniel.” The words quietly, but quickly. The auburn’s body was stiff as he sat on the edge of the bed, a hand still resting on the other’s shoulder, his right hand hesitantly coming up to wrap at the corners of his eyes, willing the tears away.

His ming-jades focused on their knees, where they touched. Why did David get so close to him? It didn’t matter if he needed comfort- he was seeking it from a child-rapist! A monster! The contact where their thighs met, a hand rested on his shoulder, elbow just barely resting on the paler’s chest, it all burned now.

Realizing this was all a big mistake, the green-eyed man lifted his hand off of the other’s shoulder and set it in his lap, preparing to help himself stand.

Daniel’s hand gripped around the tanner’s bicep, squeezing lightly to hold the other in place. “Tell me, David.” Copper brows became downturnt in response, the other counselor trying to pull his other arm away. A hiss left him when manicured nails just barely dug into the flesh and held him in place, keeping him sitting by the cultist’s side. Jade eyes glared at the other man, lips trembling before he blurted out, “I don’t see why it matters to you! It isn’t any of your business, Daniel! Let go!”

“No.” The blond responded in a harsh tone, his brows furrowing. He was pleased to see the other give up the fight rather easily when he tugged on his arm a bit, keeping him from standing. David never really was someone to hurt anyone. He’d heard a story or two, but this was nothing like those situations- was it? “Not until you tell me who. If you don’t,” the man’s nails dug in deeper, making the copper-haired man wince and let out a hiss through now-clenched teeth, “I’ll tell Gwen it was you who had sex with Neil.”

A whimper left him, and David couldn’t help but gasp out on instinct. “Daniel, you wouldn’t!”

Bright baby blues met with normally shining jades that currently seemed so much duller than they normally would be. David’s eyes were slightly puffy, pink, irritated from crying so suddenly. Shooting a stern, serious look at the other, it was clear that he was not bluffing.

A hard lump formed in the freckled man’s throat. Daniel was serious, wasn’t he? He would place the blame on David! Heart beating faster, his jade-like eyes began flickering around, looking everywhere other than the blond gripping his arm. 

Wouldn’t it be for the better? Surely David could convince Gwen he was innocent and Daniel was the guilty one. He didn’t have a part in it! The long-time counselor didn’t do anything wrong!

It only took a moment for the realization to sink in on him. What he’d done. Sure, he may not have participated in the rape, but he was still a witness! Someone who could have put an end to the supposed attack, and didn’t. David didn’t put an end to the rape because he was selfish. He was so caught up in his own sick and twisted fantasies. Oh God, if he went to prison- David had heard rumors about what other inmates did to pedophiles and child molesters! Anxiety was getting the better of him, his shoulders slumped.

His head hanging low, David finally answered in a soft mumble. “Max…”

Daniel couldn’t help but quirk a brow at that. Max? Max, of all people? Well, he should have probably suspected that the other man had feelings for the young boy. Maybe just a little? David always seemed too close to the teal-eyed preteen. His hands were always all over the boy, in his hair, under his arms when he picked the rebellious little brunet up. The blond felt a little stupid for not realizing it sooner.

Plot forming in his mind, the platinum blond let out a soft breath. A smirk tugged at his features. Talking, Daniel allowed his hands to roam. A hand slid from David’s arm, down to his wrist until he was gripping his hand lightly. The guilt weighing in the other’s mind was obvious. Now was the perfect time to take advantage of the other, to do things the cultist had always dreamed of.

Grasping the tanned, freckled hand lightly, the cultist lifted it to his pale lips and kissed the back of it. Baby blue eyes locked with soft, gleaming and glossed over jades and a flushed face. The way the other counselor’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink made him smile softly, doing his best to suppress the smirk that was trying to form. Daniel’s eyes went lidded. The subtly shocked expression the other wore had confirmed that he’d caught the other in his web. Moving a little further, the blond decided it would be best to get him all tangled up before he went too far.

“Oh… David… It’s okay…” Daniel said in a soft, soothing tone.

David couldn’t believe his ears! Okay? Okay? How was this at all okay? It wasn’t! Nothing about the situation he’d gotten himself caught in was okay! The twenty-four-year-old ginger went to open his mouth but was cut off by the other’s soothing voice before he could even find the words he wanted to say.

“You’ve never hurt him, have you?” the cultist asked.

The tanner of the two had to stop for a moment and think. “Well… No.” David replied quietly. The tension visibly drained from his shoulders a little bit.

Daniel’s smile only grew in response to the way his slightly hunched shoulders began to relax slightly, even if those ming-jades did flicker away and avoided his gaze. He knew that the other wasn’t lying- David was as harmless as a barn fly. “Do you want to hurt him?”

Bright green eyes went wide as David gasped, “No! I’d never!” The head counselor couldn’t help but wonder where the other was going with this.

“Then why are you so guilty about it? You don’t want to hurt him, so you won’t, David. It’s okay to have an attraction towards someone as long as you don’t hurt them, right?”

Silence overcame them. In the beginning, it was uncomfortable. But it soon dwindled down to a pleasant atmosphere that surrounded the men.

David’s mind was soaring. Daniel wasn’t… He wasn’t wrong. As long as he didn’t act out on his attraction, as long as he didn’t try to get romantically or sexually involved with Max, it wasn’t a problem, was it? It was just like any other crush! Nothing was wrong with a simple crush as long as he didn’t act on it!

All tension drained from the ginger man as the realization slowly dawned on him. A sniffle left him, and he smiled softly up at Daniel before beaming. He was right! How could he have been such a fool? David could go to therapy if his thoughts bothered him, he could seek help from a professional if he felt the need! Heck, he could probably go somewhere and find resources if he thought he was a threat to any of his campers.

Taking a deep breath and thinking it over, he didn’t feel the need to do any of that. He didn’t want to hurt any of his campers. So he wouldn’t, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please remember that if you have pedophilic thoughts/fantasies, it is not okay to act out on these thoughts or fantasies. If you're a MAP (Minor Attracted Person), I urge you to seek help if you believe you may become a danger to anyone Here are some resources you can use:
> 
> http://www.asapinternational.org/index.html  
> https://virped.org/resources.html
> 
> You can never genuinely change any sexual attraction, but just like any other attraction, you're never doomed to act out or seek a way to live out that attraction. I wish you luck and love!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
